


DIY?

by Cry_lo_Ren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Hux/Kylo Ren, M/M, Minor Hux/Kylo Ren, Swearing, This is trash, one too many innuendos, swearing here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_lo_Ren/pseuds/Cry_lo_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Hux and Kylo Ren and room-mates.<br/>Kylo Ren breaks a lot of furniture. The pair take a trip to IKEA and Hux forces Kylo to assemble all the furniture to replace the ones he has utterly destroyed.<br/>It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIY?

Several chairs were overturned, legs barely hanging on by a splinter. The walls, oh my, the walls... Wallpaper was torn up, holes and openings were speared through them creating small abysses. Not to mention the dining table, which turned out to be a cindering mess on the floor, almost begging to set the entire apartment alight. Between all this debris stood Kylo Ren with brows furrowed and rage still stirring in his eyes.

 

"What the actually fuck!?" A voice echoed soon after the sound of an opening door. The voice continued cussing in swift shots, finally stopping when it reached the main area of complete destruction. It was at this point, Hux stood in stoic silence, eye twitching slightly with irritation. "I leave you for _one_ hour. _One!_ " Hux's voice was sharp, frustration clear in his voice. Kylo stood with guilt however his pride kept him tall, unflinching. 

 

_Inhale, exhale._

 

"Okay, but why IKEA?" Kylo's voice rang out while pacing through the Swedish in-store. Hux raised a single eyebrow before answering.

"You're going to assemble the pieces and sort your own mess out for once."

"Why are you here then? Since I'm sorting my _own_ mess out." 

"I've got to make sure you get the right items."

"Eh?! Of course I'd get the correct things, don't nag at m-"

"Oh shut your stupid face _Crylo._ Last time I trusted you to buy replacements, you just wandered off and brought home a cat!" 

"W-What? Come on, it was pretty cute!" 

"Shut up."

...

 

 Kylo was dumped off in the apartment with an assortment of boxes of various sizes and Hux prowled back to his room, refusing to speak to Kylo until the damned emo brat did his job. 

 

-Two hours later...-

Kylo Ren sat with a single chair; the bloody thing looked more like a piece of modern art than a chair. Legs stuck out from seemingly impossible angles, the back of the chair had somehow found itself on the bottom of the chair. The younger man let out a loud sigh if impatience and tapped his foot against the 'chair' daring it to fall over.  Turning over, he squinted and picked up another box of ready to assemble wooden pieces. It was clear to say that Kylo was fairly determined exceed Hux's fairly patronising expectations of failure that he was currently confirming. 

 

-Three hours later...-

"Ah, it's finally quiet, so you must've finis-" Hux paused mid sentence, his eyes lingered on the horrifying attempt of the assembly. Glancing to the side, the ginger haired man caught sight of Kylo. The dark haired man was sitting in a corner, eyes broody and arms crossed over his tall, muscular torso. "Help me?" Kylo muttered quietly in between small upset sniffs. 

"Are you crying over some furniture?" Hux asked smugly, extending a hand to help his problematic room-mate up.

"N-no! Fuck no!" 

"Did I touch a nerve?" Hux teased, heaving the tall man to his feet, "Honestly, you're such a child." 

Hux grasped some boxes and began reading through the instructions to himself. In a few minutes he'd completed 3 chairs and corrected the various failed attempts that Kylo created. 

"Okay, Kylo. You have a go now," Hux attempted to encourage, shutting his eyes to muster every fibre of patience in his body. 

 

At this moment, Phasma who neighboured the hateful room-mates, walked into her own apartment, which was always tidy with books stacked in alphabetical order. Walking to the kitchen she heard a sound. Curious, Phasma glanced towards the wall.

"For fucks sake, Kylo! J-Just put it in!" 

" I can't Hux! It won't slip in!" 

"Ugh, let me do it, ahhh~ There we go!"

Phasma's eyes widened and walked away as though nothing happened. Little did she know, it was all DIY talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been consumed by this hell.  
> It's pretty warm and I don't feel like getting out of Kylux Hell. Thanks.


End file.
